One Thing Leads to Another
by Onyxravenstone
Summary: After Tsuna accidentally knocks Hibari's tonfa out of his hand, Hibari gets his revenge. Unfortunately, he goes a bit too far and Reborn charges him with taking care of Tsuna. Feelings are may be dug up and relationships may be challenged. What will happen to our favorite Family?
1. The Beginning of Things

_Why is this happening to me?!_ Tsuna thought as he stumbled through the trees while an angry Hibari Kyouya chased him. He flashed back through the morning so far, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. As usual, Reborn had woken him that morning with a Leon hammer to the stomach.

"Oi! Dame Tsuna!" Reborn had glowered as Tsuna convulsed. "Go to Death Mountain and run 50 laps through the forest before breakfast!"

"What? Now?!" Tsuna had exclaimed before cowering as Reborn held up a Leon Bomb. "Fine!" He'd pulled on his clothes, yelled "Mom, I'm going out!", and rushed out of the house towards the mountain. Somehow, he hadn't run into Ryohei, Yamamoto, or Gokudera (surprisingly) on his way out and Tsuna had managed 4 laps before disaster struck. He'd run into Hibari 'disciplining' a group of delinquents for trash-talking him and had attempted to back away. Then, he'd tripped and crashed into the Discipline Committee president, knocking a tonfa out of his hand and splattering it with mud.

Hibari had stared at the tonfa, then at Tsuna, rage smoldering slowly in his steel gray eyes.

"Hieeeeee! H-Hibari-san! S-s-sorry..." Tsuna had apologized, then gave up as he saw Hibari's eyes narrow. The brown-haired boy had run off towards the forest, hoping at least to distract the other boy before he could do any serious damage. And that, he reminded himself, was why he was currently running for his life. Then, as Tsuna whipped his head around after hearing loud crashing through the undergrowth, his foot got lodged under a tree root and he'd sprawled across the ground as his ankle throbbed suddenly. _I twisted it!_ He thought frantically before gritting his teeth against the pain and attempting to stand up.

As he flipped over onto his back, a foot stomped on his chest and Tsuna cried out, feeling a couple ribs, maybe more, snap in his chest.

"St-stop!" He stuttered against the pain, to no avail as Hibari stomped again and again, even harder. Tsuna spasmed in pain, trying to shield himself. He'd never seen Hibari that angry except when he'd been beaten by Mukuro. Every breath sent a sharp jolt through his chest and a bolt of pain flashed through him as Hibari picked him up by the collar and threw him into a tree. He screamed in agony as he felt something inside him rip, then choked as something warm and metallic rose in his throat. He coughed into his hand through the red fog of agony, feeling liquid splash into his palm and drip onto his clothes, then stared at it disbelievingly as tears of pain streamed down his face. Blood.


	2. Consequences

**A/N This story will be taking place around episode 70-ish, so after Tsuna gets the rings. Also, please favourite and review! I apologize in advance for any OOCness!**

* * *

Hibari inspected the coughing herbivore in front of him, eyes widening unnoticeably when he saw the blood dripping from his hand. He hadn't meant to injure the herbivore that severely, just warn him not to touch his tonfas. He hadn't heard the snapping of the herbivore's bones, just the weak plea. He stepped forward, then stopped as Tsuna jerked back and froze, letting out a thin scream as more blood blossomed on the front of his shirt. Hibari swore mentally. A broken rib had probably impaled Tsuna's lung and gone through his skin. Tsuna clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

Fear clouded over the hazy pain in the herbivore's teary eyes as he cowered from the looming Discipline Committee president. Blood dripped down his trembling lips and chin, mixing with the tears of pain streaking his face. His frail body trembled from the pain. Hibari observed him closely, noting his torn clothes and the dirt and blood staining his skin. Blood was still trickling from his hand, staining his clothes. He'd never looked more like a herbivore, Hibari thought. But he'd never looked more fragile either.

"Tch." Hibari turned around and walked away. Once he was sure he was far out of earshot and sight, he swarmed up a tree and perched in the branches, peering down in the bushes. Idly, he wondered why he cared. After browsing through his options, he decided that it was because 1) he wanted to end the herbivore properly and 2) because he hadn't meant to injure the herbivore that much. A few minutes later, he was rewarded for his patience when the herbivore pushed through the bushes, limping and gripping his chest where the rib had broken through. He was moving agonizingly slowly, but his eyes darted around the trees and bushes, terror evident in his every movement. Hibari sighed in annoyance and leaped down from the tree behind Tsuna, aiming to help him get back to his house, at least. He'd have a chance to talk to the baby. Tsuna spun around quickly, almost toppling over when he saw Hibari.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" He rasped, wincing. Hibari ignored him, cringing internally at the hoarse sound. He knelt swiftly and put one arm around the back of the herbivore's knees and the other around his waist, lifting him up bridal style. Surprisingly, the herbivore didn't complain, only leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut. Hibari looked at him. His face was pale from pain and exhaustion and his condition seemed to be getting worse. Hibari reconsidered his options. First, he'd take the herbivore to a hospital to get bandaged and then he'd take him to the baby. Somewhere along the way, the herbivore fell unconscious and Hibari seriously considered just leaving him there. However, he didn't want to waste his effort so he just dropped him off in the ER and stood in the corner of the waiting room. _Tch. Stupid crowding herbivores._ The room was filled with the smell of blood, sweat, tears, and cries of pain. Then, a doctor walked in.

"Is there anyone here for," He consulted his clipboard. "Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Hibari stepped forward and glared at the poor man.

"Where's the herbivore?" He snapped. The doctor paled and turned, leading Hibari down the hallway. To his surprise when he stepped into the room, a certain baby was sitting on the still-unconscious Tsuna's chest. Tsuna's skin had been washed of the blood and dirt and there was a bandage wrapped around his chest, as well as an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His ankle was also wrapped in bandages and propped with a splint, so the twist must not have been that serious. Hibari dragged his attention back to the baby.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." He said and Hibari nodded.

"Baby." Reborn wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"I am aware that you were the one who caused this, so I have a task for you." Hibari narrowed his eyes but waited.

"You are to take care of Tsuna." HIbari froze, eyes narrowing even more, then slipped his tonfas into his hand.

"I am _not_ taking care of the herbivore." He snarled. Why should _he_ of all people be tasked to take care of that weak herbivore? Admittedly, it was his fault. A bit. The herbivore should have known better than touch his tonfas. Then, suddenly, Tsuna jerked up from where he lay, brown eyes wide, then gasped in pain. He looked around and spotted Reborn.

"R-Reborn!" He stammered, then looked up and screeched, "Hiiieeeeeeeee! Hibari-san!" Hibari scowled at the noise and Tsuna paled, hiding in the blankets.

"Ah, Dame Tsuna. We were just discussing how Hibari will be taking care of you until you recover." Tsuna gaped at Reborn and Hibari glared.

"I never agreed, baby." Hibari said loudly. He absolutely REFUSED to take care of the herbivore. But then he noticed a glint in the baby's eye.

"Well, Hibari, if you do, I'll let you fight Mukuro Rokudo." Hibari stared in shock. Mukuro Rokudo, the one man who had actually defeated him. Hibari had been longing for a rematch for so long. He'd even endured being around the herbivore and his friends for it. He slowly glanced at the herbivore in general, then nodded.

"Fine." Tsuna gaped at him, then at Reborn.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH?!"


	3. A Twinge of Pain

Tsuna made his way slowly up the steps to Hibari's house, stifling any pained squeaks. Hibari glared at him from the top of the steps, impatient. Tsuna's ribs still hurt and his ankle throbbed every time he moved it. Hibari had somehow stolen Tsuna past the doctors and nurses and gotten him out, before ordering him to follow.

"Hurry up, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna flinched at the sound of his voice and lurched, tripping on the last step. He felt an iron grip around his upper arm, keeping him from hitting the ground, then Hibari tsked.

"Tch. Stupid herbivore." The prefect paused for a second, then hoisted Tsuna over his shoulder.

"Hie! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna protested weakly, frightened, but shut up after Hibari growled. Hibari made his way up the stairs and deposited Tsuna on a bed in the guest room. Tsuna didn't even know _why_ Hibari had a guest room, seeing his hatred of 'crowding herbivores'.

Hibari sent one last glower in the small brunet's direction and shut the door behind him. Tsuna tried to sit up but the pain in his chest was twinging and he stopped, instead lying down on his back. He cast an eye around the room, curious. There was a small window in the corner of the room, letting the bright sunlight flood the room. A small rug lay on the floor and a side-table was set beside the bed, carrying a lamp. Tsuna waited, but Hibari didn't seem to be coming back, so he decided to try and slide off the bed, because lying on his back was uncomfortable and dangerous around tonfas.

Tsuna moved his legs off the edge and attempted to follow them with his torso, but when he was halfway off, his ribs sent a wave of red-hot pain through his abdomen. He tried to let out a choked whimper but his throat seized up. His eyes widened and he tried to cry out, though nothing came out.

The delicate brunet fell off the bed with a loud thud and this time managed a small whine. He clutched his throat, caramel eyes tearing up from both the pain and the terror of not being able to speak, and cowered into the wall.

Tears of agony flowed down Tsuna's face as he hugged his chest. A faint numbness was now spreading to his chest and limbs. He was sobbing silently and didn't notice the door opening, admitting a scowling predator. A fluffy yellow bundle soared through the gap.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled. Tsuna froze and turned his head, fear evident in his big caramel eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and choked. The tears, which had momentarily stopped, started again. Hibari stopped, unsure of how to help the crying herbivore.

The herbivore was annoying, sure, with his screaming and complaining and inability to take care of himself in a fight, but he didn't like seeing him this pained and terrified.

"Herbivore, herbivore!" Hibird chirped. "Herbivore crying?"

Hibari patted the yellow bird perched on his shoulder.

"Yes, Hibird." Hibird cocked his head, chirping.

"Hibari cheer!" Hibari's eyes widened and he sent an uncomfortable glare at the bird, who stared back.

"I'm _not_ cheering up a herbivore." Then Tsuna let out a whimper as his throat opened a bit and Hibari looked at him. Tsuna stared at him pitifully, trying to say something, and moved further back into the wall. Hibari felt slightly hurt that the herbivore considered him a big enough threat to try to get away from him.

Beginning to get desperate (not that he'd ever tell anyone that), he knelt down and reached out a hand slowly. When the herbivore didn't flinch, Hibari put his hand on his spiky auburn hair, trying to get the herbivore to relax. Slowly, Tsuna stopped trembling and coughed raspily into his hand.

"S-sorry, H-H-Hibari-san." He squeaked roughly, cringing away from what he was sure would be a beating for acting so 'herbivorous'. To his surprise, Hibari hnned and stroked his hair, patting the auburn spikes. Tsuna hummed appreciatively, relishing in the gentle fingers brushing through his hair. He was surprised at the amount of affection, or _tolerance,_ at least, Hibari was showing.

Hibari continued to pet the herbivore, noting with surprise that the herbivore's spiky hair was definitely softer and silkier than it looked. Finally, he stopped, and watched as the herbivore looked up with slightly teary eyes and a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"U-um..." The fluffy herbivore began, but Hibari got up from his crouching position, eyeing Tsuna, and left. Tsuna stared after him in mild disappointment, lifting a hand to touch the spot Hibari had pet, then heaved himself up onto the mattress of the bed, curling up carefully as he felt a yawn bubble in his throat.

 _Why was Hibari-san doing that? I thought he would have bitten me to death for acting like a herbivore. It seems really weird. I don't really mind though..._

His eyelids began to droop, which he assumed was because of the sedatives he'd been given at the hospital, and closed his eyes, pondering the odd warmth he felt in his chest.

* * *

Hibari pushed the door to the guest room open with his foot, balancing the tray of food in his hands carefully. He opened his mouth to call out to the herbivore, then stopped in surprise as he noticed the small lump curled up on his bed. After depositing the tray on the side-table, Hibari walked around the bed, uncharacteristically curious to see the sleeping herbivore's face. The herbivore lay on his side, curled loosely into a ball with his soft hair spread and flattened underneath him and his pale lips parted slightly, letting out short puffs of air, looking the epitome of fluff.

Hibari's eyes widened and he felt a rush of protective instinct for the small ball of herbivore flood through him as Tsuna let out a small moan and flipped over. Hibari stifled a yawn just looking at the herbivore and decided to take a small break. The carnivore pulled himself onto the bed behind the herbivore, bending carefully around him but making sure not to touch him. The faint sounds of leaves rustling began to lull him to sleep and he agreeably shut his eyes, breathing slowing. His eyes opened as he suddenly wondered about the herbivore's reaction to it, then pushed the thought to the back of his increasingly foggy mind, moving his head forward so the strands of beautiful auburn hair tickled his nose.

* * *

Unknown to them both, a certain baby was watching through the window with a dark smirk, letting the yellow bird perch on his head.

"Carnivore and herbivore!" Hibird chirped knowingly, beady eyes gleaming. Reborn nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I had some really good ideas for a bunch of oneshots and I wanted to plan them out. Anyways, I've finally finished with a bit of bonding time between the two. Reborn and Hibird seem to suspect something, now. I wonder what it is? :P Anyways, please favourite and review! It makes me so happy to read what you guys think! Bye for now!**


End file.
